Cambios
by maarw
Summary: Ron el popular... un gran cambio a su vida ¿Quién será la persona que le de ese gran cambio? / AU


**Hola! llegó un poco de inspiración... y bueno aquí estoy :D**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Cambio.<strong>

_Que aburrido._ Pensé sin más, apoyé un brazo en la mesa y en éste mi cabeza, perdí la noción del tiempo.

"_¡Weasley!, ¡Weasley!"_ Escuchaba mi apellido, me costó abrir los ojos, cuando pude divisar quien me llamaba… el profesor de historia. ¡Me había quedado dormido en clases!

—Weasley, ¿Crees que la mesa es una cama? ¿Estás en tu casa para dormir? –hablaba furioso el profesor Snape, mientras el resto de la clase se reía.

—Yo… perdón.

—¿Solo puedes decir eso? ¡A dirección!

—Pero si no hice nada…

—¡Te quedaste dormido en mi clase!

—Bah –contesté y salí del salón escuchando las risas de mis compañeros- maldición, odio ese maldito ramo y sigo con sueño, ¿dirección? Bah, mejor voy a la azotea.

Yo… Ronald Weasley… el chico con que todas las chicas quieren estar, me considero un pelirrojo afortunado, muchas mujeres han estado conmigo y eso me hace sentir seguro. Vengo de una numerosa familia, somos siete hermanos, tres de ellos trabajan en el extranjero y ahora solo vivo con mis padres, mis hermanos gemelos y mi pequeña hermana. Mi familia considera que soy un vago y si que lo soy, me duermo en clases, no estudio, solo estoy con mujeres, creo que no tengo la madurez suficiente, pero que va me gusta sentirme bien cuando una mujer deje que la toque, acaricie, me sobrepase, en fin, todos me catalogan como el "popular" solo por tener mujeres.

No sé cuántas horas habrán pasado, cuando desperté ya estaba oscureciendo, fui al salón y estaba solo una compañera…

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí hasta tan tarde?

—Eso no te interesa y dime Granger por favor, no te he dado la confianza para llamarme por mi nombre.

—Bueno perdón, ¿Estás bien? Se te ve algo alterada

—Estoy bien, ¿te importaría? Estoy leyendo.

—Que genio te gastas y yo que siempre he pensado que estas enamorada de mí.

—En tus sueños putito.

"_En tus sueños putito"_ ¿Putito? Siempre pensé que Hermione sentía algo por mi, pero creo que me odia definitivamente, creo que es con la única del colegio que me falta hacerle algo, me intriga el saber porque no me deja. Llegué a mi casa y como siempre gritos…

—¡Ronald lava la ropa! –gritaba mi madre con su dulce voz.

—Oh, pero si es el pequeño Ronnie, ¿a cuantas te ligaste hoy? –preguntaba mi hermanito amoroso Fred.

—Cállate.

—Tienes que usar preservativo… la juventud de hoy está muy peligrosa –George seguía con el jueguito.

—Cállense.

—¡Ronald! –mi madre gritando- haz algo en esta casa… deja de vaguear!

—Ya voy, ya…

Y así eran todas las rutinas en mi casa… ir al colegio, dormir en clases, que me saquen de clases, ir a la azotea del colegio a dormir, despertar al atardecer, volver a la casa, que me digan vago, me manden a hacer mil cosas, no agradecer, bueno a veces si lo hacían, ver si tenía tareas, ja nunca escribía en clases como voy a tener tareas, escribir en mi lista de mujeres a la siguiente, wow soy todo un don Juan, terminar de escribir y volver a dormir.

Otro día, otra rutina… mi vida de verdad me estaba aburriendo. Algo tenía que llegar para cambiarla.

—Weasley! Responda esta pregunta –ya estaba el flamante profesor Snape jodiéndome la vida- ¿En qué año fue la primera guerra mundial?

—No sé

—¿Viene a clase?

—Si

—Entonces ¿Por qué no responde? Ah si, duerme en mis clases Weasley! Debería darle vergüenza. Para que lo sepa, la primera guerra mundial fue entre 1914 y 1918.

—Lo tendré presente.

—No lo mandaré a la dirección hoy, quiero conversar después de clases con usted.

—Está bien –y así… volví a dormirme en la clase de Historia, hasta que el profesor me volvió a despertar y me llevó a su oficina.

—Bueno Weasley, debo decirte tres cosas: primero, no me gusta que te duermas en las clases; segundo, siento que tienes potencial pero tu flojera supera tus limites; y, tercero deberías cambiar esas actitudes. Está bien que te gusten las niñas y quieras estar con ellas, pero en el colegio no, hay moteles y cosas por el estilo, te lo digo con todas sus palabras para que entiendas, muchos niños más pequeños te han visto en la azotea con niñas, los traumas Ronald y eso no está bien… quizás tienes problemas en tu casa, no lo sé, para que pongas poca atención en clases o no te importe el colegio. Yo soy un profesor muy estricto pero creo que eres demasiado capaz si te propones por último a venir a clases y no dormirte.

—Lo entiendo… trataré de cambiar.

—¡Esa es la actitud! Tienes que ser así siempre, ¿cómo serás cuando te cases si ahora eres así? De verdad debes cambiar, es solo un consejo.

—Gracias profesor y ahora me retiro –me despedí de la mano del profesor y salí de la oficina- este viejo cree que puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer –me dirigí a mi casa otra vez… a la rutina –Ya vine –dije mientras entraba, _no hay gritos de mi mamá, ni de mis hermanos, algo está mal_ pensé, fui a la cocina y me encontré con una sorpresa.

—Ronald que bueno que llegas –dijo mi madre con una alegría.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? –pregunté desconcertado.

—Si, verás… tenemos un problema en la familia…

—¿Cuál? ¿Me echarán de casa?

—Claro que no, tarado –contestó Fred serio

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, cuento corto, mi hermana –comenzó mi madre a contar la historia- tiene una hija, y bueno, murió su esposo… ya sabes cuando no fuiste al funeral, bueno, resulta que se fue de su casa y dejó a su pequeña hija sola por una semana, un vecino de la niña nos llamó y bueno… vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo, hasta que su mamá vuelva.

—Está bien…

—Pero te necesitamos Ronnie –George estaba serio, eso era nuevo.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, nadie puede cuidar a la niña Ron –respondió mi padre mientras entraba a la cocina- y queremos que tú te hagas cargo de ella.

—Para que aprendas responsabilidades –dijo mi madre.

—Y orden –dijo Fred

—Y cambies –terminó George

—Supongo que cuidar a un niño… no debe ser trabajo difícil.

—Oh por dios Ronald, crié a 7 niños, soy tu madre, cuidar a un niño es difícil, ¿puedes cuidarla?

—Está bien, acepto el desafío, ¿dónde está?

—Con Ginny arriba –respondió papá- Ginny! Bajen por favor

—Está bien! –al rato llego mi hermana, con una niña… bastante… tierna.

—Hola! Soy Elizabeth, y me dicen Lizzie –me habló con una gran personalidad, sentí una pequeña química entre los dos.

—Hola soy Ron… seré algo como tu padre sustituto o mejor un hermano mayor –dije con una ligera sonrisa y la pequeña la correspondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Bueno debo confesar que esta inspiración nació por una serie de animé que veía y bueno me imaginé la historia con Ron y Hermione (si les gustaría verla se llama Aishiteruze Baby, son como 20 capítulos y es una historia muy linda entre Ron, la pequeña acá llamada Lizzie, y obviamente con Hermione). Hay muchos cambios y exageraciones en algunos personajes como Ron que es al único que se pudo conocer un poco en este capítulo, ¿se lo imaginaban así? yo no y me costo imaginarmelo jajaja.

los personajes tienen personalidades muy distintas a las que conocemos y eso para mi es un desafío jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber para seguir escribiéndola ^^ y no deprimirme jiji.


End file.
